


Zwierze i właściciel

by Lampira7



Series: Zwierze i właściciel [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Branding, Cages, M/M, Past mental torure, Past physical torture, Scars, Slavery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Zielony chłopiec siedział zwinięty na klatce, z obrożą na szyi. Był Bestią. Kiedy jego Mistrz kazał mu walczyć z czterema nastolatkami, Bestia odkrył, że walczył z wrogami, których nie był w stanie pokonać, a gdy przegrał, był traktowany jak jeniec wojenny. Ale czy został skradziony lub uratowany?





	1. Zwierzęca walka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet and Owner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032152) by [Thisisentertaining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/pseuds/Thisisentertaining). 



Młody nastolatek, całkowicie zielony od czubka swoich zielonych niczym liście włosów do podeszw zielonkawych stóp, siedział zwinięty w klatce od czasu, gdy był małym chłopcem do swojego nastoletniego wieku. Jego małe wiezienie było przysłonięte ciemnym materiałem. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że nie odbierał dźwięków, zapachów i wibracji otaczającego go świata. Chłopiec oparł głowę o zimne, metalowe pręty, zamykając zmęczone oczy. Czekał na swój los, który wiedział, że nadejdzie.  
  
Dziecko miało okropne życie i wiedziało, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie ono lepsze. Został ugryziony przez małpę, przez co został zainfekowany okropną chorobą. Eksperymentowano na nim i został uratowany z rąk śmierci tej infekcji, aby obudzić się jako dziwadło i potwór. Patrzył, jak umierali jego rodzice. Miał „super moc”, ale nie mógł jej użyć, by uratować jedyną rzecz, która miała dla niego rzeczywiste znaczenie. Został okradziony ze swojego kochającego afrykańskiego plemienia ojca, by stać się złodziejem dla ludzi, którzy go krzywdzili. Musiał żyć przez lata z dwoma mężczyznami, którzy zmusili go do kradzieży, walki, a w zamian dręczyli go i zadawali mu ból. Musiał podjąć niewyobrażalną decyzję, by powstrzymać obu mężczyzn od zabijania siebie nawzajem w walce wiedząc, że jedyną nagrodą będą blizny i siniaki. Był kupowany i sprzedawany dziesiątkom różnych właścicieli i Mistrzów. Ludziom, którzy go kupili jako zwierzątko, psa stróżującego, wojownika i niewolnika.  
  
Ślady przeżyć były widoczne na zielonej skórze nastolatka. Znaki różnych właścicieli pokrywały jego dłonie, łopatki, a nawet klatkę piersiową. Prześwity spalonej skóry ukazywały się na całym ciele, a jeśli ktoś dokładnie prześwietliłby go rentgenem, dostrzegłby dowody kilku złamań i wyleczonych kości. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej przerażające były grube blizny, które były na całej chudej postaci chłopca. Ciała o wiele za małego, za chudego dla nastolatka w jego wieku.  
  
Nie było wątpliwości, że to dziecko było niedożywione. Jego kości można było zobaczyć przez jego zieloną skórę, a z natury obcisły kombinezon zwisał luźno na jego ciele. Jego obecni właściciele sprzedawali go i już nie dostrzegali błagań o bezmięsne posiłki. Nie tak, że słuchali zbyt bardzo jego próśb, gdy jeszcze należał do nich. Zamiast tego kontynuowali okrucieństwo, karmiąc go czymkolwiek chcieli. Zwykle były to resztki z nocnych posiłków i odpadów. W obliczu wyboru, czy zjeść mięso, czy głodować, zawsze wolał nie jeść… przynajmniej do tej pory. Przy każdym posiłku, składającym się z pietruszki i wody, jego postanowienie oraz determinacja słabły.  
  
Oczy chłopca otworzyły się lekko, gdy zabrzmiały dźwięki absolutnego chaosu. Otworzyły się szerzej, gdy odgłosy wciąż przybierały na sile. Jego uszy uniosły się, a on podniósł się nieznacznie, tylko po to by opaść z powrotem na ziemię z powodu swojego wyczerpania. Wiedział, że gdyby jego Mistrz przyszedł, to jego wyczerpanie nie miałoby znaczenia. Musiałby zrobić wszystko, co mu by kazano. Oparł się o swoją klatkę, wiedząc, że mimo swojej ciekawości, lepiej wykorzystać tę krótką chwilę na odpoczynek. I tak by nic nie zobaczył. Materiał na klatce uniemożliwiał mu to. Jego gruba obroża uderzyła o metalowe pręty klatki, gdy ponownie usiadł. Westchnął, gdy przypomniał sobie o swoich kajdanach, ale poza tym ignorował je, gdy usiadł wygodnie. Zrelaksowane, ale czujne, zielonoskóre dziecko oparło się o kraty. Jego uszy uniosły się, a wrażliwy na zapach nos drgnął.  
  
Dźwięki chaosu nadal panowały w magazynie. Krzyki, wystrzał broni, metal uderzający o metal i beton. Tępy odgłos ciał uderzających o siebie i rzuconych na ściany. To były dźwięki walki. Dziecko uświadomiło sobie nagle, że był to nalot. Leniwie zastanawiał się, czy nie zostanie skradziony. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Nie wszyscy jego właściciele go kupili od kogoś innego. Był bardzo przyzwyczajony do rywalizacji między kryminalistami. Gdyby był wolny, jego Mistrz nakazałby mu walczyć, ale gdyby został zabrany, gdy był jeszcze w swojej klatce… cóż, nie mógłby wtedy nic zrobić. Skrzywił się, pocierając jedną z najgorszych ran, które wyleczyła się  i już nie powinna boleć. Złodzieje zwykle byli najbardziej agresywni.  
  
Wyprostował się lekko, gdy odgłosy kogoś biegnącego przebiły się przez ogólny hałas. Biegnący zbliżał się do jego klatki. Zielonoskóry nastolatek wyprostował się, gdy dźwięk narastał. Lęk sprawił, że dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało. Gdyby to był złodziej, aby go ukraść, mógł oczekiwać jedynie tortur, nowego bólu i okrutnego Mistrza. Kroki zatrzymały się tuż przed jego klatką. Mężczyzna oddychał szybko i gwałtownie. Chłopiec poczuł niewielką ulgę, gdy rozpoznał zapach swojego obecnego Mistrza przez materiał. Ostatecznie, jego życie byłoby okropne niezależnie od tego, kto do niego przyjdzie. Jego ulga nie trwała jednak dłużej niż chwilę, gdyż materiał został oderwany z przodu jego wiezienia, zanim oddech mężczyzny się uspokoił. Dziecko zamrugało z zaskoczenia, gdy jego oczy usiłowały przywyknąć do jasnego światła, które go zalało.  
  
Jego Mistrz przykucnął przed klatką, z kluczykami w ręku. Pot ściekał z jego czoła, na którym formował się świeży siniak. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy. Dziecko mogło poczuć na nim zapach strachu, gdy trzęsącymi się rękami próbował otworzyć drzwi klatki.  
  
— Przygotuj się — rozkazał mężczyzna i nagle, z dziwnym napływem mocy, nie było już słabego chłopca w klace, ale zielony ryś z gibkim, zwiniętym ciałem gotowym do skoku.  
  
Z tej pozycji mógł, w mniej niż w minutę, wyskoczyć z klatki i przekształcić się słonia, lwa lub jeszcze bardziej okrutne stworzenie. Mężczyzna przeklął gwałtownie, gdy jego drżące dłonie walczyły z zamkiem klatki. Nieustannie spoglądał za siebie, jakby spodziewał się ataku z cienia.  
  
Przeklął, gdy jeszcze raz nie wycelował dobrze i klucz wyślizgnął się z zamka. Spojrzał wściekle na kraty otaczające dziecko i chłopiec wiedział, że przynajmniej raz przeklina jego ograniczenia. Klatka została tak skonstruowana, że gdyby próbował uciec, zmieniając się w zwierzę wystarczająco małe, by prześlizgnąć się między prętami lub wystarczająco duże, by przełamać swoje wiezienie, ładunek elektryczny zostałby przesłany przez jego obrożę, dopóki chłopiec nie zrezygnuje z próby ucieczki lub zginie.  
  
W końcu klucz znalazł się w swoim miejscu, gdy w drzwiach pojawiły się niewyraźne postacie czterech nastolatków.  
  
— Bestia, atak! — wrzasnął Mistrz chłopca.  
  
Z potężnym odbiciem tylnych kocich kończyn, ryś wyskoczył z klatki, przemieniając się w lwa zanim jeszcze jego łapy dotknęły ziemi. Szmaragdowy król dżungli podniósł z okrutną surowością głowę, zanim zaatakował wrogów swojego Mistrza.  
  
Nastolatek był jednostką bojową. Okrutnie szkoloną i przez lata nieprzerwanie udoskonalającą swoje umiejętności oraz technikę walki. Mistrzowie strategii i zachowania zwierząt bezlitośnie go trenowali, aż jego zwierzęce instynkty i ludzki umysł zostały perfekcyjnie połączone, by stworzyć doskonałą jednostkę do ataku. Mistrzowie sztuk walki i mistrzowie broni ćwiczyli z nim, przekazując nieszczęśliwemu nastolatkowi swoją wiedzę. Nie był jakimś tam dzieckiem, które próbowało walczyć i otrzymało tajemnicze moce. Nie był bohaterem, który trenował kilka godzin dziennie i walczył ze złymi ludźmi, kiedy ci tylko się pojawili. Był maszyną, brutalnie trenowaną przez najbardziej wykwalifikowane i najniebezpieczniejsze osoby, które istniały. Był Bestią.  
  
Biegnąc, zmienił się w geparda i skoczył naprzód ze zdumiewającą szybkością. W niecałą sekundę był kilka metrów od grupy, przekształcając się do większego kota jakim był lew, by skoczyć na nich. Przywódca, nastolatek w jaskrawym stroju i ze sterczącymi włosami, niespodziewanie odskoczył unikając zderzenia z zielonym drapieżnikiem. Jednak stojący za nim większy nastolatek, mający na sobie zapach człowieka i maszyny, nie był tak szybki. Cała waga zielonego lwa wylądowała na nim, przewracając mężczyznę na dwie dziewczyny. Przez milisekundę, instynkt i ludzki umysł argumentowały, nie wiedząc, czy traktować przeciwnika jako człowieka, czy robota, ale nie mógł się długo nad tym zastanawiać. Musiał podjąć decyzję i natychmiast podjąć odpowiednie działania. W końcu zdecydował się wycofać. Odskoczył do tyłu, wiedząc, że jego obecna forma, której siłą były zęby i pazury, niewiele mogła zdziałać w walce z metalem i maszynerią człowieka.  
  
Nie miał jednak czasu na zmianę i ponowne zaatakowanie robotycznego nastolatka, bo kiedy odskoczył, jego instynkty zaczęły krzyczeć, że był atakowany. Przekształcił się na mniejszy cel i jako mysz odskoczył na bok, omijając o włos niewiarygodnie dynamiczny atak laski. Atakował go ten szybki i ze sterczącymi włosami nastolatek. Zielona broń unikała ataków chłopca, nieustannie przekształcając się w różne formy gryzoni. Nastolatek był spektakularny. Był jednym z najszybszych przeciwników, jakie kiedykolwiek miał Bestia. Nie mógł walczyć, mógł jedynie unikać ataków i uczyć się techniki przeciwnika.  
  
Dopiero filiżanka okryta czarną energią, która przykryła jego formę myszoskoczka, przypomniała mu, że chłopiec miał przyjaciół. Przez chwilę, jego serce zabiło szybciej ze strachu. Był samotnym wilkiem walczącym ze stadem. To nigdy nie była dobra rzecz. Oczywiście, był wyszkolony do walki z większą ilością przeciwników, ale rzadko wdawał się w poważną walkę z kimś tak utalentowanym jak ten jaskrawo ubrany nastolatek. Gdyby cała grupa miała takie same umiejętności, to z pewnością mogłaby być to prawdziwa bitwa. Czuł, jak jego zwierzęce instynkty przejmują górę na samą tę myśl. Były głodne walki, krwi i zabójstwa.  
  
Uciekł spod czarnej filiżanki przybierając postać afrykańskiego słonia. Zamachał swoją ogromną trąbą w miejsce skąd czuł ludzki zapach. Zatrąbił z triumfem, gdy powalił dwóch wrogów. Szybki nastolatek i dziewczyna w długim płaszczu. Jego trąbienie zmieniło się w zaskoczenie, gdy promień zielonego światła uderzył w jego dużą klatkę piersiową. Rudowłosa dziewczyna ze świecącymi zielonymi oczami leciała na niego. Zmienił się w smukłą jaskółkę i zaczął latać wokół niej. Tak jak się spodziewał, zatrzymała się zakłopotana i śledziła go wzrokiem. Korzystając z jej bezruchu, zielony nastolatek poleciał nad nią. Zmienił się w sokoła wędrownego i zanurkował w stronę jej pleców z prędkością ponad 300 kilometrów na godzinę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła w szoku, gdy ją uderzył, spadając na ziemię.  
  
— Gwiazdka! — krzyknął chłopak ze sterczącymi włosami, pędząc do swojego leżącego kompana.  
  
Zielonoskóry nastolatek nie miał jednak czasu, aby uczcić swoje zwycięstwo. Podmuch jasnoniebieskiej energii niemal podpalił pióra w jego ogonie. To był pół-robot. Z drapieżnym piskiem sokół ruszył w kierunku swojego nowego wroga, zmieniając się w wielkiego hipopotama tuż przed uderzeniem w robotycznego nastolatka. Zielony chłopak był zaskoczony, gdy zamiast zgnieść robota, tak jak się spodziewał, duży nastolatek chwycił go i rzucił go na pobliską wieżę złożoną z pudeł. Gdy Bestia uderzył w nią, instynktownie zmienił się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać. Jedną ręką chwycił się za głowę, gdy poczuł, że rana znowu się otworzyła. Odsuwając dłoń, zmarszczył brwi, gdy ujrzał, że jest pokryta krwią. Skrzywił się z bólu, zanim nie oprzytomniał i nie zmienił się w goryla.  
  
Nic dziwnego, że miał takie problemy walcząc z nimi. Od wielu dni nie jadł prawdziwego posiłku, a ślady z treningu zasiewały całe jego ciało. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia nie miał więcej niż kilka godzin odpoczynku. To były jednak wymówki. Mistrzowie nie słuchali wymówek. Z chwiejnym westchnieniem, podniósł się na nogi w swojej naczelnej postaci i odepchnął pudła, aż znów ujrzał nastolatków. Jego serce zamarło, kiedy ich zobaczył. Przegrupowali się i czekali na niego.  
  
Latający rudzielec unosił się pod sufitem, a jej oczy i dłonie świeciły na jasnozielono. Dziewczyna w płaszczu stała obok niej w powietrzu. Podtrzymywał ją dysk energii, mrocznej niczym noc. Jej oczy lśniły bielą, a dłonie przykrywała czarna moc. Robotyczny chłopak leżał na ziemi, wskazując swoim ramieniem zmienionym w armatę na goryla, który wyszedł z pudeł. Przywódca stał z boku. Jego wzrok za maską był piorunujący i trzymał w pogotowiu swoją laskę i niektóre pociski.  
  
Z barbarzyńskim rykiem zielony chłopak ukrył swój intensywny strach, ukazując go jako złość, gdy szarżował na najbliższego przeciwnika. Przywódca krzyknął głośno:  
  
— Tytani, naprzód!  
  
Zwarli się w walce. Następne kilka chwil to czysty instynkt i adrenalina, gdy pięcioro nastolatków walczyło zaciekle. Samotny zielony zmiennokształtny prawie całkowicie opierał się na obronie, tylko od czasu do czasu zadając cios. Gdyby tylko chodziło o pokonanie zielonych zwierząt, czterech tytanów szybko zostałoby uznanych jako zwycięscy, ale zielone stworzenie było zbyt nieuchwytne, by móc je złapać. Przywódca, nastolatek ze sterczącymi włosami o imieniu Robin, wycofał się, by podziwiać wytrwałość ich wroga. Zielony chłopak poruszał się niemal nieustannie i nikt nie wiedział, jak długo będzie mógł utrzymać ten stan, ponieważ jeszcze nie wykazywał oznak zmęczenia.  
  
Patrzył, jak jego koledzy z drużyny walczą z dziwnie zielonymi zwierzętami, szukając użytecznej dla nich słabości. Nagle usłyszał za sobą hałas, który przypomniał Tytanowi, dlaczego są w tym pomieszczeniu. Przywódca ważnego kręgu przemytniczego od miesięcy prowadził swoje interesy w tym magazynie i wreszcie go odnaleźli. Po tym, jak Tytani zaczęli pokonywać jego żałosnych strażników, mężczyzna wbiegł do tego pokoju, napuszczając na nich tego zielonego stwora. Jeżeli plany budynku, które odnalazł jego kolega z drużyny Cyborg były poprawne, to nie było innego wyjścia z tego pokoju, niż drzwi przed którymi walczyli. Oznaczało to, że przywódca kręgu wciąż przebywał w pokoju. Robin obejrzał się i zobaczył, jak Cyborg strzela szaleńczo, gdy zielony nietoperz zaatakował jego twarz. Odwrócił się do miejsca, z którego usłyszał hałas, gdy robotyczny nastolatek zdołał odeprzeć łatającego ssaka, wysyłając go z powrotem w stronę pudeł, z których wyłonił się szybko jako warczący grizzly.  
  
Przywódca Tytanów wszedł głębiej do pokoju, oddalając się od swoich przyjaciół, szukając śladu mężczyzny, który ukrywał się pośród pudeł i materiałów. Uśmiechnął się, gdy w końcu usłyszał cichy dźwięk. Znalazł swoją zdobycz. Przygotowując się do biegu, obrócił się. Zobaczył człowieka, którego szukał, chowającego się za dużą skrzynią. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, wyglądając na przerażonego, gdy zobaczył Robina. Chwycił mocniej mały pilot znajdujący się w dłoni.  
  
— Chronić! — krzyknął, a jego głos załamał się ze strachu. — Bronić! — wrzeszczał, naciskając przycisk na środku pilota.  
  
Nagle z miejsca, w którym toczyła się bitwa, rozbrzmiał straszliwy krzyk. Robin był pewien, że nie pochodził on od żadnego z jego kolegów.  
  
— Bronić! — zawołał ponownie mężczyzna i nagle postać dużego ptaka unosiła się nad pudłami, zmieniając się w duże zwierzę, które upadło z całą mocą w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się Robin.   
  
Zmiennokształtny był teraz niedźwiedziem. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone z bólu i strachu. Rzucał głowę na boki, gdy obroża lekko iskrzyła. Skrzynie rozpadły się z trzaskiem, gdy reszta Tytanów dołączyła do walki. Każdy z nich był zmartwiony i zdenerwowany, gdy walczyli z szalejącą istotą. Robin nie patrzył jednak na zieloną bestię. Zamiast tego, skupił się na mężczyźnie, który próbował uciec w zamieszaniu. Młody bohater wyruszył w pogoń, pozostawiając walczącego nastolatka reszcie swojego zespołu. Mężczyzna obejrzał się w biegu. Panika ponownie zagościła na jego twarzy.  
  
— Bronić! — krzyknął jeszcze raz, naciskając przycisk.  
  
Znowu bolesne krzyki rozbrzmiały z miejsca bitwy, a Robin w krótkim czasie znalazł się w oko w oko z gepardem próbującym zatopić zęby w jego nodze. Przeskoczył nad głową stwora, obracając się w powietrzu i wykonując szybkie kopnięcie, którego zwierze nie było w stanie uniknąć. W końcu stał się powolniejszy, ale Tytan nie wiedział, czy to z powodu wyczerpania, czy z bólu. Robin zamachnął się na kota swoim kijem, ale ten zręcznie go uniknął. Przeciwnik przemienił się w barana. Robin sapnął, gdy wielkie, okrągłe rogi uderzyły w niego. Nagle, kozioł został odepchnięty na bok przez czarną energię, która została posłana w jego stronę. Młody Tytan skinął w uznaniu, gdy jego zespół ponownie dołączył do walki.  
  
— Idź za tym facetem. — powiedziała do niego walcząca, ubrana w ciemny płaszcz, esperka, Raven.   
  
— Tak, zostaw nam walkę z mnóstwem ziemskich stworzeń — odezwała się kosmitka o imieniu Gwiazdka, strzelając w stworzenie swoją zieloną mocą.  
  
— Tym razem nie pozwolimy mu cię ścigać — zakończył Cyborg.  
  
Robin skinął głową i pobiegł, by jeszcze raz znaleźć przemytnika. Tym razem jednak wykorzystał swój niezwykły talent skradania się i znalazł się przed mężczyzną, nim ten się zorientował. W ciągu kilku sekund przestępca był związany. Robin uśmiechnął się do niego, trzymając małego pilota. Ten facet nie miał żadnych szans.  
  
— Bronić! Bronić! — zawołał mężczyzna, chociaż nie mógł użyć małego urządzenia.   
  
Pomimo tego nastąpił trzask, gdy warczący, zielony wilk przedzierał się przez stosy skrzyń. Robin obrócił się błyskawicznie i rzucił w stronę przeciwnika eksplodującą kulkę. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zobaczył jak czarna, niebieska i zielona energia strzela od tyłu w wilczura. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie, każdy z czterech pocisków uderzył w szmaragdowego wilka.  
  
Stwór jęknął, gdy go trafili, brzmiąc bardziej, jak szczeniak wyjący z bólu, niż warczący wróg, którego wcześniej ujrzeli. Nastąpiło dziwne, niespokojne milczenie, gdy ciało zielonego stwora uderzyło o ścianę, po raz kolejny lądując za jednym z licznych stosów pudeł. Tym razem jednak, grupa nie czekała na jego powrót do zdrowia. Ich czwórka rzuciła się w stronę dymiącej formy. Robin pociągnął ze sobą złoczyńcę. Zatrzymali się, gdy zobaczyli w końcu, już nie zwierzęcą jednostkę bojową, do której byli przyzwyczajeni, ale małego, niedożywionego i wielce okaleczonego zielonego chłopca. Leżał nieprzytomny w swoich obdartych od walki ubraniach. Krew kapała z rany na głowie, a także z kilku innych miejsc. W boku jego koszuli była widoczna dziura. Z jej krawędzi wydobywał się dym, a spod niej widoczne było bardzo poważne oparzenie. Czterej Tytani wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, wiedząc, że to ich połączony atak spowodował tę ranę.  
  
Robin zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zbliżył się do nastolatka. Nie było to, czego oczekiwał, gdy mieli wreszcie okazję zobaczyć swojego wroga. Potem spojrzał w dół na przemytnika i pilot. Uznał, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien być tak zaskoczony.  
  
Nieprzytomny chłopiec zaskomlał cicho i otworzył oczy. Nagle poderwał się na nogi. Przykucnął gotowy do ataku.  
  
— Przygotować się!  
  
Ręce Cyborga, Raven i Gwiazdki zaświeciły się energią, a Robin instynktownie wycelował pilota w nastolatka. Chłopiec znieruchomiał, jednak jego wzrok nie był skupiony na licznych niebezpiecznych broniach, które przed chwilą go ujarzmiły, ale na małym prostym urządzeniu w ręku Robina. Czarny charakter przetrzymywany przez bohaterskiego nastolatka wiercił się w jego uścisku.  
  
— Walczyć! Bronić! Atak! — krzyczał mężczyzna.  
  
Każdy z Tytanów spiął się, ale chłopiec się nie poruszył. Nie spuszczał ręki Robina z oczu. Ten chłopak z nastroszonymi włosami trzymał kontroler. Zielony nastolatek powoli podniósł dłoń, by dotknąć kołnierza na szyi. Ten, kto trzymał pilot kontrolujący obrożę, kontrolował ból. Ktokolwiek, kto posiadał to urządzenie, był Mistrzem. Tak został wyszkolony. Teraz należał do tego nastolatka, z którym walczył jako wróg. Serce waliło mu w piersi, kiedy spodziewał się nadchodzącej nieubłaganie kary. Stary Mistrz chłopca przeklął.  
  
— Nie! Ignoruj to, Bestia! Jestem Mistrzem! Posłuchaj mnie! MNIE! Nie tego chłopca! Słuchaj mnie! Atak!  
  
Chłopiec wciąż się nie ruszał. Jego spojrzenie wciąż było skupione na Robinie, a jego ciało nadal pozostawało w bojowej pozycji. Przywódca Tytanów spojrzał w dół na wściekłego złoczyńcę, pilota i na nastolatka.  
  
— Ummm… uspokój się?  
  
Nagle postawa chłopca rozluźniła się, przechodząc z bojowej do zrelaksowanej. Reszta Tytanów zrelaksowała się. Blask energii zniknął z dłoni dziewczyn, a ramię Cyborga wróciło do normy.  
  
— Nie! — Złoczyńca przeklął, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
  
Każdy z nastoletnich bohaterów skupiał się na zielonym chłopaku, który stał wpatrując się w Robina.  
  
— Cóż… — zaczął powoli Cyborg —…to było dziwne. Co to jest?  
  
Robin zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się urządzeniu.   
  
— To pilot. Naciskał przycisk, gdy przywoływał… jak go nazwał, Bestia? Atakował, kiedy go wzywał.  
  
— Czyli to przez to tak wariował.  
  
— Co się działo, kiedy przycisk był wciśnięty? Byłem zbyt daleko, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
  
Gwiazdka odpowiedziała na pytanie cudownego chłopca:  
  
— Zielony zmiennokształtny krzyczał z ogromnego bólu i chwytał kołnierz na jego szyi. Wtedy uciekał i znajdował ciebie i tego człowieka.  
  
— Obroża szokowa — podsumował Robin. Cyborg skinął głową.  
  
— I to dość potężna. Pozwól mi go zobaczyć.  
  
Robin kiwnął głową i wręczył pilot większemu nastolatkowi, zbliżając go przypadkowo do Bestii, kiedy to robił. Zielony nastolatek wzdrygnął się wyraźnie. Trzęsąc się ze strachu, zastanawiał się, jaką karę wymierzą mu ci nowi potężni Mistrzowie za walkę przeciwko nim. Grupa zauważyła wzdrygnięcie i każdy członek zmarszczył brwi. Cyborg podszedł i położył dłoń na ramieniu zielonego chłopca.  
  
— Hej, nic się nie dzieje. Nie zamierzam przycisnąć guzika. Obiecuję.  
  
Bestia wzdrygnął się, gdy metaliczna ręka dotknęła jego ramienia, przyzwyczajony do tego, że jakikolwiek dotyk oznaczał ból. Zaniepokojenie grupy bohaterów zwiększyło się. Nagle, z drugiego pomieszczenia rozległy się głosy. Policja w końcu przybyła. Robin zaczął przyciągać przemytnika w stronę hałasu tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, gdy rozbrzmiał monotonny głos Raven:  
  
— Co z nim zrobimy?  
  
Robin zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć w oczy przerażonej zielonej broni. Westchnął. Ten dzieciak był tajemnicą. Chciał odpowiedzi. Czy chłopak naprawdę wykonywał rozkazy, ponieważ przemytnik miał pilot do jego szokowej obroży, czy był przestępcą? Czy lubił walczyć i krzywdzić innych, czy to było czymś, co mu kazano? Czy to miało znaczenie? Czy dziecko spędziło zbyt wiele swojego życia, wykonując polecenia, by zostać zbawionym? Możliwe, że i tak wsadzi chłopca do więzienia, ale Robin chciał odpowiedzi, zanim zdecyduje się cokolwiek zrobić.  
  
— Zabierzcie go do wieży. Jest coś dziwnego w tej sytuacji. Jeśli może mówić, to chcę uzyskać od niego kilka odpowiedzi. Wracajcie i wsadźcie go do jednej z komór kwarantanny, by go zatrzymać i zadbajcie o jego obrażenia. Poradzę sobie tutaj.  
  
Tytani pokiwali głowami. Uścisk Cyborga na zielonym ramieniu nastolatka nieco zelżał, a chłopiec znów się wzdrygnął, powodując że pół-robot westchnął.  
  
— Chodź ze mną.  
  
Chłopiec natychmiast pośpiesznie wykonał polecenie, podążając posłusznie za nastolatkiem, dopóki nie został umieszczony na siedzeniu pasażera w T-samochodzie. Cyborg westchnął, oddając Raven pilota, wiedząc, że użyje go, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Jednak nie wydawało się to prawdopodobne. Dziecko było obrazem posłuszeństwa. Nigdy nie podnosząc głowy, ani nie wykonując żadnych podejrzanych ruchów. Mimo tego, lepiej było dmuchać na zimne.  
  
Bestia zerknął kątem oka przez okno, gdy jeden z jego nowych Mistrzów doprowadzał go do tego, co podejrzewał, będzie teraz jego mieszkaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał takich Mistrzów. Byli prawie w jego wieku. Nie wiedział, czy byliby bardziej lub mniej okrutni niż większość Mistrzów. Nie był pewny, czy chcą by kradł, bronił, walczył, czy też coś zupełnie innego. Był świadomy jedynie, że jego głęboko zakorzeniony zwierzęcy instynkt krzyczał do niego w myślach, że ci Mistrzowie będą inni od wszystkich jakich miał.  
  
Przesunął się lekko na fotelu uważając, by nikt nie uznał tego za agresywne zachowanie lub próbę ucieczki. Dziewczyna w płaszczu, która trzymała pilot, podniosła go, ale nie nacisnęła przycisku. Odetchnął z ulgą i znów skierował spojrzenie na okno, nie ruszając głową. Zauważył, że krew z rany na głowie zabrudziła siedzenie i wewnętrznie się skulił. Jego Mistrzowie nie będą z tego powodu szczęśliwi. W rozpaczy przymknął oczy. Z pewnością nie zaczął zbyt dobrze swojej relacji z nimi. Już teraz zrobił wystarczająco wiele, by ci go ukarali. Skoncentrował swoje zmysły na samochodzie, przyzwyczajając się do zapachów i dźwięków swoich nowych Mistrzów.  
  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim miał kompletny mentalny obraz pojazdu, a to wszystko bez poruszania głową. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie wyczuł swojej klatki. Jego Mistrzowie zostawili ją. To było jego ostatnia myśl przed tym jak głód, wyczerpanie, intensywny ból spowodowany obrożą, obrażenia i wcześniejsza walka w końcu do niego dotarły, przez co przegrał bitwę o to, by pozostać przytomnym.


	2. Przerażony dyscypliną

Ametystowe oczy Raven obserwowały zielone dziecko z niezachwianą uwagą. Podniosła groźnie pilota, gdy głowa chłopca pochyliła się do przodu. Gwiazdka i Cyborg również się spięli, tylko po to, aby cała ich grupa się rozluźniła. Robotyczny młodzieniec westchnął z ulgą:  
  
— Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu zasnął.  
  
Raven uniosła brwi i pochyliła się lekko do przodu. Zaledwie kilka chwil temu walczyli z chłopcem, a teraz on spał? Było w tym coś złego. Był taki spięty, ostrożny oraz… bał się ich. Wyglądał jak więzień idący do celi śmierci, gdy podążał za Cyborgiem do samochodu, a teraz był na tyle zrelaksowany, by zasnąć? Coś było nie tak. Gwiazdka najwyraźniej również tak myślała, bo oblicze kosmitki skrzywiło się. Jednakże, będąc bardziej wokalną z nich, była tą która wyraziła swoje obawy:  
  
— Jestem zaskoczona, że ktoś tak przerażony, jak ten chłopiec, tak chętnie zasnął przy swoich wrogach.  
  
Raven skinęła głową, a jej poważne spojrzenie spoczęło na zmiennokształtnym. Cyborg odwrócił spojrzenie od drogi, by również przyjrzeć się Bestii. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył czerwoną smugę na siedzeniu za głową chłopca, choć tym razem nie myślał o swoim kochaniutkim samochodzie. Skupił się na niedożywionej i malutkiej postaci dziecka i na różnych ranach, które widniały na jego ciele przed walką oraz na okrucieństwu jego poprzedniego pana.   
  
— Nie sądzę, że była to kwestia wyboru, Gwiazdko. Dzieciak nie wygląda zdrowo. Prawdopodobnie jest wyczerpany.  
Na wargach Gwiazdki pojawił się przelotny uśmiech.  
  
— To była naprawdę zaciekła bitwa. Sama będę szczęśliwa, gdy znajdę się we własnym łóżku.  
  
Cyborg skinął głową.  
  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł naładować baterie.  
  
Raven, siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu, przytaknęła w milczeniu. Również była zmęczona. To był jeden z powodów, dla których zdecydowała się jechać samochodem, zamiast teleportować się do domu. To, a także, że chciała zaoszczędzić jak najwięcej energii na leczenie chłopca.  
  
— Pomyśl tylko o tym, Gwiazdko — powiedział Cyborg, przerywając rozmyślenia esperki. — Był sam jeden przeciwko nam czterem. Sądzę, że ten mały gość zasługuje na odpoczynek.  
  
Zamiast uśmiechnąć się i potwierdzić to, kosmitka jedynie zerknęła na śpiącego chłopca.  
  
— Potrzebuje również dobrego jedzenia.  
  
Cyborg w milczeniu przytaknął, wzdychając z ulgi, gdy dostrzegł, że zbliżają się do wieży.   
  
— Wiem. Potrzebuje wielu rzeczy. Zaufaj mi, upewnię się, że je otrzyma.  
  
W końcu pełen uśmiech rozkwitł na twarzy pozytywnie nastawionej dziewczyny. Raven wciąż kontynuowała swoją obserwację chłopca. Wiedziała, że jego powrót do całkowitego zdrowia wymagał znacznie więcej niż pomocy medycznej i sutego posiłku. Chłopiec… Bestia została złamana. Jednak Tytani wydawali się czasami mistrzami w naprawianiu zepsutych rzeczy.  
  
W końcu dotarli do wieży. Cyborg, spoglądał niepewnie na Bestię, gdy prowadził samochód przez park. Jasne, dzieciak był na tyle mały, że mógł go z łatwością unieść, ale jak ten wzdrygający się chłopiec zareagowałby na tak bliski kontakt fizyczny, gdyby obudził się w niewłaściwym momencie? Raven wciąż trzymała małego pilota w dłoniach i wpatrywała się w chłopaka, gdy Gwiazdka otworzyła drzwi samochodu, pozwalając, by chłodna bryza garaży przemknęła przez nagrzany pojazd.  
  
Bestia otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, gdy chłodne powietrze musnęła jego skórę. Natychmiast czujny, usiadł prosto. Spojrzenia jego nowych Mistrzów spoczęły na nim w jednej chwili i w jego żołądku narastało uczucie lęku. To nie było dobre. Najpierw walczył ze swoimi Mistrzami, a potem krwawił w ich bardzo wymyślnym samochodzie i na koniec zasnął bez pozwolenia. Lista jego niedopuszczeń stawała się coraz dłuższa. I to były tylko te rzeczy, które wiedział, że zrobił źle. Kto mógł wiedzieć, że ci nowi Mistrzowie nie mają więcej reguł, o których nie wiedział, że złamał.  
  
Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Zaczął się trząść na swoim miejscu, a dwoje jego Mistrzów, którzy jeszcze byli w samochodzie, wymienili spojrzenia. Cyborg uniósł dłoń, tak jakby chciał położyć ją na jego ramieniu, tak jak to zrobił wcześniej, ale opuścił dłoń. Bestia był z tego zadowolony. Bezbolesny dotyk był dziwny i nietypowy.  
  
Cyborg westchnął i wysiadł z samochodu, a serce Bestii, co było niewiarygodne, zabiło jeszcze mocniej. W jakiś sposób zmartwił Mistrza. Zielone stworzenie zamknęło oczy i cofnęło się lekko z westchnieniem. Najwyraźniej nie mógł dzisiaj nic dobrze zrobić. Otworzył oczy, gdy drzwi obok niego zostały otwarte, a unosząca się nad ziemią kosmitka uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
  
— Pozdrawiam, przyjacielu — powiedziała uprzejmie, a chłopiec przesunął się niezręcznie na ten nieznany mu ton. Zerkał dyskretnie swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami na każdego z trzech Mistrzów. Latająca dziewczyna, druga posiadająca czarne moce i robotyczny chłopiec. Ten ze sterczącymi włosami zniknął. Pozostał w magazynie starego Mistrza. Spojrzenie chłopca prześledziło mały garaż. To miał być jego nowy dom.  
  
Bestia poczuł, jak strach opanowuje go, gdy czekał na polecenie. Wciąż się trząsł i musiał zdusić biadolenie, które chciało mu się wyrwać z gardła. Zostanie wkrótce ukarany. Po prostu wiedział, że tak się stanie. Każdy inny Mistrz prawdopodobnie nie czekałby tak długo. Nie wiedział, jak okrutni będą ci Mistrzowie. Chłopiec nie odrywał wzroku od podłogi, czekając na polecenia. Nie chciał patrzeć swoim panom w oczy i ryzykować, że ich tym rozgniewa.  
  
Cyborg spojrzał na dziewczyny, a później opadł na jedno kolano, aż znalazł się na wysokości oczu siedzącego w samochodzie zielonego chłopca. Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć ramienia nastolatka, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, gdy Bestia spiął się. Cyborg przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą reakcję chłopca. Opuścił dłoń na podłogę, zanim przemówił spokojnym, kojącym tonem:  
  
— Uspokój się, dziecko. Nie martw się, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.  
  
Na pierwsze zdanie Bestia zmusił się, by przestać drżeć i pozostać w bezruchu, ale dopiero drugie spowodowało, że poczuł ulgę. Czyli go teraz jeszcze nie skrzywdzą, jego kara miała nadejść później. Oczywiście, lidera jeszcze nie było. Nowy Mistrz nie wyrządzi Bestii krzywdy, dopóki nie pojawi się przywódca, w celu nadzorowania. To miało sens. Jego Mistrzowie wciąż patrzyli się na niego wyczekująco, nie wydając kolejnych rozkazów.  
  
— Wyjdź z samochodu — zabrzmiał niski, monotonny głos, gdy dziewczyna w niebieskim płaszczu wystąpiła naprzód.  
Bestia posłusznie, pośpiechu wyskoczył z pojazdu i stanął na baczność.  
  
— Dobra robota, Rae — mruknął Cyborg, zanim podszedł bliżej do nastolatka.   
  
Zielone stworzenie zwróciło uwagę na to imię, wiedząc, że mało prawdopodobne było, żeby Mistrzowie się przedstawili, a imiona pomagały mu uporządkować myśli. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, Rae, spojrzała na metalicznego mężczyznę.  
  
— Nazywam się Ra-ven, Cyborgu.  
  
Okej, Raven była ciemnowłosą dziewczyną, a robotyczny mężczyzna nazywał się Cyborg. Został jedynie chłopak z nastraszonymi włosami i jego ognistowłosa partnerka. Cyborg skinął głową, ale nie zwracał uwagi na dziewczynę.  
  
— Przepraszam. Gwiazdko, czy możesz iść i przygotować jeden z pokoi do zatrzymań? Takiego, który jest najbliżej pokoju przesłuchań? Mam przeczucie, że Rob będzie chciał go tam zabrać.  
  
Gwiazdka była dziewczyną i wydawało się, że lider nazywa się Rob. Bestia zapamiętał te imiona, ale nic nie mówił, bo robot wydawał rozkazy. Cierpliwie czekał na któryś z nich.  
  
— Raven, weź lekarstwa i zanieś je do pokoju, który wybrała Gwiazdka. Wiem, że możesz wyleczyć większość ran, ale po tej bitwie nie jesteś w najlepszej formie i nie chcę, żebyś przekroczyła swoje limity, na wypadek, gdyby stało się coś złego.  
  
Raven kiwnęła głową i obie dziewczyny zniknęły za drzwiami. Bestia czekał niecierpliwie na swoje rozkazy. Cyborg westchnął ponownie, po czym spojrzał niezręcznie na mniejszego chłopca.  
  
— Um, chodź ze mną?  
  
Robotyczny nastolatek przeszedł przez wieżę do pokoju wspólnego, a zielony chłopak, trzęsąc się, podążał za nim. Cyborg zatrzymał się w kuchni i przyjrzał się chudej sylwetce Bestii. Dzieciak rozpaczliwie potrzebował czegoś do jedzenia. Mieli i tak trochę czasu, zanim pokój będzie gotowy, a chłopiec wyglądał tak, jakby miał go przewrócić porywisty wiatr. Młody Tytan odwrócił się i zaczął przeszukiwać kuchnię w celu znalezienia jedzenia. O lodówce nie było mowy. Chłopiec nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo i nie wydawało się, by posiadał jakikolwiek układ odpornościowy. Cyborg nie był pewien, czy udałoby mu się przeżyć po zjedzeniu niebieskich rzeczy w lodówce.  
  
Przeglądał szafki, omijając obce jedzenie Gwiazdki, paczki z goframi i pudełka z ziołową herbatą, zanim znalazł w końcu coś łatwego do przygotowania i jadalnego: puszkę zupy pomidorowej i paczkę krakersów. Cyborg wylał zupę i wodę do garnka, upewniając się, że ogień jest jak najsilniejszy, aby zupa mogła się ugotować jak najszybciej. Wysoki, głodny nastolatek uśmiechnął się, gdy zapach jedzenia rozniósł się w powietrzu i musiał sobie przypomnieć, że nie przygotowywał jej dla siebie. Łatwo było to zrobić, gdy za nim rozległo się ciche pomrukiwanie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Bestię, która z absolutnym przerażeniem patrzył na swój chudy, zielony brzuch.  
  
Cyborg zachichotał cicho.  
  
— Głodny, hm?  
  
Bestia znów zaczął się trząść, choć tym razem było to znacznie mniej dostrzegalne. Tak bardzo bał się swoich nowych Mistrzów. Dlaczego nie mogli go po prostu ukarać i mieć go z głowy? Nie powinien odczuwać słabości, takich jak głód i wyczerpanie oraz niszczyć fantazyjnych samochodów swojego Mistrza, i z pewnością nie miał z nimi walczyć. Jednak ci się temu nie sprzeciwiali. Nie zrobili nic, by go zranić po zakończonej walce. To po prostu nie miało sensu!  
  
Gotując, Cyborg spojrzał na chłopaka, zauważając po raz pierwszy, że ten nie przeniósł się ze swojego miejsca, odkąd weszli do kuchni.   
  
— Um, możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz.  
  
Zupa zaczęła bulgotać i ponownie skupił się na niej, odwracając wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy przestała kipieć. Robotyczny nastolatek zaczął się dziwić, że zamiast przenieść się na kanapę lub usiąść przy stole, chłopiec po prostu opadł na podłogę. Tytan otworzył usta, by powiedzieć zielonemu nastolatkowi, że może usiąść na krześle, jeśli ma ochotę, ale zdecydował, że jest w porządku tam gdzie był. To nie powstrzymało jednak Cyborga przed dalszym spoglądaniem na chłopca podczas gotowania.  
  
— Więc, zielony, jak masz na imię?  
  
Mentalnie kopnął się. Dziecko mogła nawet nie być w stanie mówić, co jeśli…  
  
— Mój tytuł to Bestia. — Cichy, przytłumiony głos zabrzmiał z podłogi, na której siedział dzieciak.  
  
— Bestia? — zapytał Cyborg, zbyt zaskoczony odpowiedzią, by uświadomić sobie, że nastolatek może w rzeczywistości mówić.  
  
Słyszał, że przemytnik nazywał chłopca Bestią, ale nigdy nie zgadłby, że to imię tego biedaka. Bestia skinęła lekko głową. Miał tę samą rozmowę z wieloma mistrzami i kontynuował, tak jakby to była scena napisana w scenariuszu:  
  
— Mój tytuł to Bestia, ale odpowiem na każde imię, które mój Mistrz zechce mi dać.  
  
Cyborg przełknął ślinę.  
  
— Myślę, że na razie zostaniemy tylko przy B?  
  
Bestia zamrugał i pokiwał głową, zachowując to nowe imię w pamięci. Nagle poczuł za sobą Mistrzynię Raven. Jego uszy obróciły się w stronę jej niemal cichego podejścia, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby obrócić głowę. Wciąż trzymał wzrok na Cyborgu i poczuł mały pomruk zadowolenia, gdy wielki nastolatek podskoczył na dziewczęcy głos:  
  
— Pokój jest gotowy.  
  
— Ahhh! Raven, nie rób tego.  
  
— Zabiorę go tam i zajmę się ranami.  
  
— Świetnie, gdzie jest Gwiazdka?  
  
— Wysłałam ją do miasta, aby kupiła chłopcu nowe ubranie.  
  
Cyborg spojrzał na Bestię, będąc zadowolonym, że Raven pomyślała o ubraniach. Te, które miał na sobie chłopiec były w strzępach, rozdarte i poplamione na milion różnych sposobów. Koszula, z ogromnym rozcięciem na boku od walki, ledwie się na nim trzymała. Krew, kurz i brud pokrywały te części ubrania, które wciąż były nietknięte. Dzieciak naprawdę potrzebował nowej garderoby. Potem słowa ubrania i Gwiazda połączyły się w jego głowie. Skrzywił się.  
  
— Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz różowy, B.  
  
— Powiedziałam jej, że możemy pójść na zakupy w celu dobrania odpowiednich ubrań, jeśli obieca wrócić z czymś prostym. Zobaczymy za kilka minut, jak dobrze jej poszło. — Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć Bestii w oczy. — Idź ze mną.  
  
Zielony chłopiec poderwał się na równe nogi i podążył za dziewczyną, próbując zapamiętać otoczenie, gdy prowadziła go do ubogiej celi. W pokoju była mała umywalka, toaleta i łóżko przy ścianie. Z sufitu zwisała goła żarówka. Przy łóżku stał niewielki stołek z rozrzuconymi lekarstwami i opatrunkami. Raven kiwnęła głową w tamtą stronę.  
  
— Siadaj.  
  
Bestia pośpiesznie wykonał polecenie. Chciał się upewnić, że nie popełni więcej błędów. Mistrzyni patrzyła, jak sadowi się na łóżku. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Kiedy usiadł, uniosła dłonie, które objęło tajemnicze białe światło. Bestia spiął się, ale nie cofnął. Chwycił bok łóżka i zacisnął szczękę, gdy zbliżyło się do niego nieznane światło. Nie poruszył się jednak. Pozostał nieruchomo, gdy w żołądku zagościł mu strach.  
  
Otulone białym światłem dłonie delikatnie dotykały tył jego głowy. Bestia drgnął lekko z bólu, zanim rana została ukojona uspokajającym chłodem. Jego oczy zamknęły się w rozluźnieniu, gdy ból ustąpił. Westchnął z ulgą.  
  
Raven pracowała nad wyleczeniem rany z tyłu jego głowy, przechodząc dalej do największego oparzenia, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie miała pojęcia, jakie byłyby konsekwencje, gdyby spróbowała wyleczyć ranę, którą spowodowały jej moce. Miała zamiar przenieść się do mniejszych ran, znajdujących się na rękach i nogach, kiedy poczuła, jak większa część jej uzdrawiających mocy skupia się na głowie chłopca, w obszarze, który według niej był wyleczony. Pozwoliła mocy płynąć do nastolatka, jednocześnie czytając go, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego potrzebuje więcej leczenia. Miał lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie wszystkie obrażenia będą jedynie ranami powierzchniowymi.  
  
Przeskanowała jego ciało, wysyłając magiczną, medyczną sondę, by znaleźć obrażenia, których nie widziała. Dziewczyna kipiała ze złości, gdy znajdowała kości, które zostały złamane i zagoiły się nieprawidłowo. Niektóre z nich mogłoby spowodować poważne problemy zdrowotne, gdyby pozwolono im pozostać w takim stanie. Przesłała swoją magię przez te ukryte urazy, lecząc je, dopóki jego wewnętrzne ciało nie było całe, nawet jeśli jego skóra wciąż pozostawała w wielu miejscach z urazami.  
  
Bestia z pewnością nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że skupiła się na wewnętrznych obrażeniach. Z ulgą rozluźnił się. Nawet z oparzeniem na boku, nie czuł się tak dobrze od dłuższego czasu. Raven zatrzymała się, poprawiając kształt końcówki żebra, poświęcając kilka sekund, aby wyleczyć drobne skaleczenia na nogach, zanim zdecydowała, że byłoby to niebezpieczne, gdyby zrobiła więcej. Cofnęła się.  
  
— Cyborg zajmie się resztą.  
  
Oczy Bestii lśniły z wdzięczności, gdy odsunęła się. Przez chwilę, nawet nie martwił się o to, kim byli jego nowi Mistrzowie, ani kiedy będą go karać albo jak będzie to złe. Czuł się lepiej, niż przez ostatnie lata, a według Raven, Cyborg będzie zajmował się pozostałymi urazami. To było niesamowite.  
  
Jego cały dobry nastrój znikł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z kimś, kto mógłby go natychmiast wyleczyć, mogli go bić i karać w okropny sposób, nie martwiąc się o to, że wpłynęłoby to na jego formę następnego dnia. Ta dziewczyna mogłaby leczyć wszystkie rany, jakie mu zadadzą, gdy tylko uzna, że wycierpiał wystarczająco.  
  
Miał mało czasu, żeby to przemyśleć, bo Cyborg wszedł szybko do środka z miską zupy w jednej z dużych dłoni i paczką krakersów w drugiej. Bestia natychmiast się wyprostował, gdy większy nastolatek pojawił się w pokoju. Próbował patrzeć na podłogę, tak jak był szkolony, ale zapach jedzenia był zbyt przytłaczający dla głodującego chłopca. Jego oczy pozostały skupione na talerzu parującej zupy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wkrótce miska została umieszczona na jego kolanach. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na robotycznego nastolatka, któremu duży, zadowolony uśmiech rozciągał usta.  
  
— Smacznego! — powiedział, umieszczając krakersy obok Bestii. — Staraj się nie poruszać za dużo, podczas gdy będę zajmować się tymi ranami. Rany, Raven, myślałem, że zajmiesz się od razu tą wielką. — Przysunął stołek bliżej łóżka i podniósł bandaż i gazę.   
  
Bestia przesunął się, przysuwając miskę do ust i pijąc zupę, a jego uszy obróciły się, gdy Raven przemówiła do drugiego Tytana:  
  
— Nie byłam pewna, co by się stało, gdybym próbowała wyleczyć ranę, którą spowodowałam. Myślałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawię ją tobie. Miał zbyt wiele wewnętrznych obrażeń, bym mogła wyleczyć wszystkie drobne rany.  
  
Cyborg mruknął krótko z niedowierzaniem, kiedy nakładał maść na duży kawałek gazy, przykładając ją wzdłuż boku zielonego dziecka i używając taśmy medycznej, by utrzymać opatrunek na miejscu. Bestia ledwo się skrzywił, gdy maść musnęła wrażliwy obszar, zbyt skupiony na posiłku. Dopiero po chwili Cyborg dokończył opatrywanie go. Bestia był wzorowym pacjentem. Zielony chłopak skończył jeść w tym samym czasie, gdy Cyborg zakończył swoje zadanie. Miska jak i opakowanie po krakersach były puste.  
  
Chłopak zamrugał powoli. Jego zmęczenie znowu dało o sobie znać, gdy siedział przez dłuższy czas, a jego żołądek był wypełniony jedzeniem. Jego wzrok przeniósł się z Mistrza do Mistrzyni, niepewny co robić. Dwaj Mistrzowie wydawali się równie zagubieni. Spojrzeli na siebie. Cyborg spojrzał na zegarek, mrucząc o tym, ile czasu zajęłoby przejście do sklepu i kupienie czegoś. Jakby za sprawą jego słów, ostatnia żeńska Mistrzyni Bestii wtargnęła do pokoju, wymachując dużą torbą.   
  
— Och, przyjaciele, przykro mi, że trwało to tak długo. Obawiałam się, że kiedy przybyłam do sklepu, to nie wiedziałam co chciałby nasz nowy przyjaciel. Wtedy najtrudniej było dopasować je do koloru jego skóry, a później…  
  
— Czy kupiłaś ubrania? — przerwała jej Raven, a Gwiazdka rozpromieniła się.  
  
— Oczywiście! — Wyjęła z torby parę małych czarnych spodni i koszulę z długim rękawem. — Kupiłam również bieliznę. Znalazłam te urocze z logo naszego przyjaciela Robina i…  
  
— Spokojnie dziewczyno, to zbyt dużo informacji. — Tym razem przerwał jej Cyborg, wręczając torbę Bestii. — Przebierz się. Zaraz wrócimy.   
  
Chwycił puste naczynia i grupa Tytanów opuściła pokój, pozostawiając oszołomionego zielonego nastolatka, który ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w torbę. Nowe ubrania, sycące i ciepłe jedzenie. Opatrzenie raz i jak dotąd żadnej kary. To było jak sen. Było to… mylące. Nie tak mieli postępować Mistrzowie. Nie miał być tak traktowany. Zwłaszcza przez nowych Mistrzów. To było złe. Nieprawdziwe. Nie wiedział, co robić, jak się zachowywać. Jego inni Mistrzowie byli okrutni, ale przynajmniej konsekwentni. To… Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Bestia powoli zdjął szmaty, które miał na sobie i włożył nowe ubrania, spoglądając na siebie, by zobaczyć, jak mu pasują. Były trochę za duże, ale nie były aż tak złe. W rzeczywistości to lubił tę kombinację kolorów.  
  
Bestia starannie złożył stare ubrania i włożył je do torby. Stojąc niezgrabnie w pokoju, zastanawiał się, co dalej. Energicznie zacisnął nagie dłonie i spojrzał na poplamione, podarte rękawiczki. Jego nowi Mistrzowie nie dali mu nowych i zastanawiał się, czy oznaczało to, że nie chcą, aby nosił rękawiczki, ale czuł się dziwnie bez nich. Nosił je od lat. Dostał je, po tym gdy jego pierwsi Mistrzowie oznakowali jego dłonie. Nie pamiętał ich imion ani nazwisk, ale symbole oznaczały jego ciało. S na lewej dłoni i K na prawej. Utrudniało to bardzo zapomnienie jego właścicieli. Nienawidził tych dokładnych, wyrazistych blizn. Mistrz, który go kupił od Mistrza S i K, nie lubił tych oznaczeń. Nie podobało mu się, że są na nim trwałe znaki oznaczające własność innych Mistrzów.  
  
Mistrz dał mu wytrzymałe, materiałowe rękawice, aby ukryć stare oznaczenia i umieścił swój ślad na lewym ramieniu Bestii. Od tamtego czasu, Bestia nosił rękawiczki. Z czasem, wyrósł z rękawiczek. Stałe się one nieznośnie ciasne, ale wtedy jego aktualny Mistrz uznał, że będzie walczył bez uprawnień i dał mu rękawice z wyściełanymi kostkami, aby mógł lepiej walczyć. Te rękawiczki były zrobione ze skóry i Bestia ich nienawidził, ale nie odważył się spierać z tamtym Mistrzem. Był jednym z najgorszych. To były właśnie te rękawiczki, które miał aktualnie. W tej chwili, ciemna skóra była poplamiona i podziurawiona. Wyglądały na brzydkie i stare w porównaniu do jego nowych ubrań… ale blizny wyglądały gorzej. Wziął rękawiczki i naciągnął je na dłonie, zginając i rozprostowując palce w miękkiej i zniszczonej skórze.  
  
Podszedł do zlewu i odkręcił wodę, starając się wytrzeć ciemne plamy. Lekko zaskomlał, gdy zobaczył, że to nie zadziałało. Spuszczając wzrok, zauważył swoje odbicie w srebrnym, metalowym kranie. Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko, gdy zobaczył zaschniętą krew przyklejoną do jego twarzy i włosów. Oblał wodą twarz, przecierając ją, by się wyczyścić. Wsunął głowę pod lecącą wodę i za pomocą palców zmył zaschniętą krew. Obok zlewu była mały ręcznik i Bestia użył jej do wytarcia twarzy. Jego włosy wciąż były mokre, a woda spływała mu do oczu. Szmata była zbyt mała, by wysuszyć dokładnie włosy. Nie chciał, aby jego Mistrz wszedł, gdy ociekał wodą. Gdyby był w swojej psiej formie, łatwo mógłby wytrząsnąć wodę z futra. Z niepokojem rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
  
Niektórzy Mistrzowie nie chcieli, żeby zmieniał kształt, chyba że otrzymał rozkaz. Właściwie, większość Mistrzów tego nie chciała. Kilku z nich nie miało nic przeciwko, o ile nie wpływało to na to, co zamierzali zrobić. Może ci Mistrzowie nie będą mieli mu tego za złe. Wydawali się łagodniejsi niż większość, ale… dał im tak wiele innych powodów, by byli z niego niezadowoleni. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Jego Mistrzów tutaj nie było. Może gdyby zrobił to wystarczająco szybko, to nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Natychmiast przekształcił się w chihuahua. Psa na tyle małego, że rozprysk nie był zbyt wielki, gdy otrząsnął się z wody. Jego futro nastroszyło się, a w ścianę uderzyła woda. Zielony pies był tak skoncentrowany na tym, by wysuszyć się szybko, że nie usłyszał metalowego stukotu stóp, dopóki drzwi się nie otworzyły.  
  
Cyborg stał w progu. Sądząc z wyrazu jego twarzy, to nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. Bestia natychmiast wrócił do ludzkiej postaci, patrząc z absolutnym strachem na Cyborga. Większy nastolatek zamrugał dwa razy, po czym uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Cóż, mogłyby pasować lepiej, ale to fajne zdjąć te stary szmaty, co nie? — Bestia nie odpowiedział, wciąż przerażony, że jego Mistrz będzie na niego zły za zmianę kształtu bez pozwolenia. Cyborg zauważył to i jego uśmiech stał się łagodniejszy, gdy potarł niezręcznie tył swojej głowy. — Cieszę się, że ogarnąłeś się. I to, co się stało, pozostanie między tobą a mną, ale postaraj się nie zmieniać przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie dowiemy się, że Rob nie ma nic przeciwko.  
  
Bestia pokiwał stanowczo głową, zarówno ze wstydem jak i z ulgą. Nie powinien się przekształcać, ale ten Mistrz uchroni go przed karą. Uśmiechnął się szybko do Mistrza swoim jednym z rzadkich, dyskretnych uśmiechów, najbardziej zbliżonym do rzeczywistego, dziękując za to, co robił. Nigdy nie powinien rozmawiać z Mistrzem, z wyjątkiem odpowiedzi na bezpośrednie pytanie. Idealne zwierzę zawsze miało nałożony kaganiec.  
  
Większy nastolatek ujrzał mały uśmiech chłopca i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale jego radość zaczęła znikać.  
  
— Pójdź za mną.  
  
Jego beztroski głos stał się poważny, a zielony nastolatek przełknął ślinę, zanim podążył za swoim Mistrzem. Prawdopodobnie miała nadejść kara za inne rzeczy.  
  
Bestię zaprowadzono do dużego pustego pokoju, w którym znajdował się tylko stół i dwa krzesła. Na stole stała samotna lampa biurowa, a lustro zajmowało całą ścianę. Kajdany leżały na blacie i podłodze przy jednym z krzeseł. Cyborg delikatnie posadził go na siedzeniu i zakuł zimny metal wokół jego nadgarstków i kostek. Było to coś, czego Bestia nie rozumiał. Miał obrożę, co oznaczało, że nie mógł uciec i został wyszkolony, aby nie opierać się podczas karania. Nie sądził, że potrzebują dodatkowych ograniczeń, ale nic nie powiedział. Zwierzęta nie kwestionują swoich Mistrzów.  
  
Cyborg poklepał go po głowie, ale ten gest nie był podobny do dotyku jego dawnych Mistrzów. Był pozbawiony bólu i niemal przyjacielski.   
  
— Przepraszam za to B, ale nie musisz wyglądać na tak przerażonego. Już ci mówiłem. Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy.  
  
Wydawało się, że Bestia rozluźnił się i przestał się bać, robiąc to, co nakazał jego Mistrz. Wyglądało na to, że nie była to kara. Rozluźnił się całkowicie, pozwalając sobie na oparcie się o twarde krzesło. Cyborg uśmiechnął się do niego i odszedł, gdy z żółtego urządzenia, które trzymał wydobył się dźwięk. Wzrok Bestii wędrował po pokoju. Czuł jak niemal uśmiecha się bezczelnie na „lustro”, ale wiedział, że nawet jeśli nie wydają się chętni do ukarania go, to powinien docenić ten fakt, zamiast sprawdzać ich granice.  
  
Odchylił głowę do tyłu, przesuwając się w swoich nowych ubraniach, rozkoszując się pełnym żołądkiem i brakiem bólu. Czuł wiele rzeczy w stosunku do swoich dawnych Mistrzów. Bał się ich, nienawidził, pogardzał, buntował się przeciwko nim. Ale to... to było dla niego zupełnie obce. On prawie… lubił tych Mistrzów. Przynajmniej teraz musiał tylko czekać, aż wróci ten kolorowo ubrany z nastroszonymi włosami Rob będący liderem. Kto wiedział, jakie będzie wtedy jego życie?


	3. Truchlejąc podczas przesłuchiwania

Robin warknął na stojącego przed nim komisarza policji. Zwykle bardzo pomagał Tytanom, ale dziś był zdecydowany nie pozwolić im odejść z Bestią.

— Robin, po prostu się martwię, dlatego zabierzemy go do wiezienia. Wiem, że twierdzisz, że wykonywał tylko rozkazy, ale to samo robiło wielu popleczników tego złoczyńcy. Podczas walki wyglądało, że nie daje wam rady, ale nie chcę ryzykować wypuszczenia brutalnego przestępcy z powodu prostego błędu.

— Rozumiem, ale zaufaj mi. Kiedy walczyliśmy, zatrzymał się natychmiast po tym, jak wziąłem pilota od właściciela magazynu. Nie sądzę, żeby był złym człowiekiem, ale nie będę wiedział, dopóki nie będę mógł go właściwie przesłuchać.

— A dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić na posterunku?

— Bo jeśli mam rację, to chcę go zatrzymać w wieży na obserwacji i spróbować zmusić go, by pracował dla nas.

— Ale nie możesz po prostu…

Podbiegł do nich funkcjonariusz z grubą teczką w ręku.

— Proszę pana, znaleźliśmy w magazynie pokój z dokumentami. Odnalazłem informacje dotyczące zielonego chłopaka.

— Dobrze. — Komisarz skinął głową, zabierając teczkę od drugiego mężczyzny.

— Ale proszę pana, to dziwne. Nie był w aktach dotyczących wspólników ani ochroniarzy. Nie miał również nic wspólnego z klientami. Był wymieniony jako… broń. Jedną z przeznaczonych do sprzedaży. Był umieszczony pod identyfikacją produktu i zgodnie z księgą zakupu, jego nabywca miał przyjechać jutro, aby na niego spojrzeć.

Komisarz wpatrywał się w mężczyznę w szoku. Robin westchnął i doprowadził komisarza do porządku jednym z nietoperzowych spojrzeń.

— Widzisz? Ten chłopiec nie wyrządzi nam większej krzywdy niż skonfiskowana broń. Kiedy nie jest już w rękach przestępców, będzie nieszkodliwy, a może nawet przydatny. Możesz w to nie uwierzyć, ale będziemy mogli go wyszkolić, by walczył dla nas. Jeśli okaże się zły, to mamy więcej niż odpowiednią celę w wieży. Czy nawet standardowe więzienia mają odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa, które mogą zatrzymać zmiennokształtnego?

Komisarz i oficer spojrzeli na siebie i to był koniec tej dyskusji. Robin wziął teczkę z ręki drugiego mężczyzny.

— Wyślę ci później kopię.

Odwrócił się. Jego peleryna zatrzepotała za nim, gdy wychodził, pozostawiając wpatrującego się w niego pustym wzrokiem komisarza. Robin jechał swoim motorem po ulicach Jumpa, pędząc do swojej wieży. Jako porządny obywatel, zatrzymywał się na czerwonych światłach, wyciągając teczkę, gdy był zmuszony do stania. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do wieży, ponownie sięgnął po dokumenty i przeczytał tyle ile mógł, idąc do pokoju wspólnego, skupiając się na wszelkich informacjach, które od razu wydawały mu się istotne. Im więcej czytał, tym mniej mu się to podobało.

Kiedy wszedł do salonu, ujrzał zdenerwowanego Cyborga.

— Nareszcie, koleś! Gdzie byłeś?

— Przepraszam, zajęło mi to trochę. Gdzie są dziewczyny?

— Czekają w pokoju obserwacyjnym. Być może Raven tam medytuje.

Robin skinął głową i przewertował papiery.

— Czy zmiennokształtny już tam jest?

— Ta. Przykuty do krzesła i w ogóle. I lepiej się pośpieszmy i zacznijmy, zanim Gwiazdka ulegnie pokusie uściskania biednego dzieciaka. Wyglądał na przerażonego.

Robin mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy ujrzał dość paskudne zdjęcie blizny w teczce. Zaczął iść do pokoju przesłuchań.

— Czy razem z Raven zadbaliście o jego obrażenia?

— Tak. Nie ruszyła rany na jego boku, więc może trochę potrwać zanim się zagoi. Znalazłem mu coś do jedzenia, a Gwiazdka pobiegła do sklepu po ubrania. Dzieciak wygląda o wiele lepiej, ale…

Robin pokiwał w milczeniu głową, gdy dotarli do punktu docelowego. Z pewnością trochę potrwa, zanim nastolatek będzie wyglądał zdrowo. Zerknął na drzwi pokoju i westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciał traktować tego chłopca jak zwykłego zbrodniarza, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy sposób na pozyskanie informacji. Chociaż jeśli te pliki były prawdziwe, to nie było najmniejszej szansy, by chłopak cokolwiek przed nim teraz ukrywał, bez względu na to, jak przeprowadzi przesłuchanie. Wymienił spojrzenia z Cyborgiem.

— Byłeś z nim przez pewien czas. Jak sądzisz, powinienem pójść sam, czy zareagowałby lepiej, gdybyś był ze mną w pokoju?

Cyborg spojrzał na drzwi. W jego ludzkim oku był widoczny lekki niepokój.

— Nie wiem… Sądzę, że pójdę z tobą, ale nic nie będę mówić, chyba że dzieciak zacznie wariować.

Robin przytaknął. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wyprostował się i wszedł pewnie do środka.

Bestia usiadł prosto na swoim miejscu, kiedy jego wrażliwe uszy po raz pierwszy zanotowały kroki zmierzające do pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Siedział sztywno wpatrując się w blat stołu, dokładnie tak jak go wyszkolono. W jakiś sposób udało mu się jeszcze bardziej wyprostować się, kiedy Mistrz Rob przekroczył próg. Spoglądał na nastolatka, który szedł z całą pewnością siebie. Cyborg, podążający za nim, stanął w kącie.

Szybko bijące z przerażenia serce Bestii zaczęło zwalniać swoje tempo do normalnego rytmu. Ten nastolatek chodził jak Mistrz. Ten Mistrz był pewny siebie i mający nad wszystkim kontrolę. Przyzwyczajony do wydawania rozkazów i do tego, że inni będą podążać za nim bez pytania i wahania. Był osobą obdarzoną autorytetem i chciał, by jego rozkazy były wykonywane. To było coś, do czego Bestia był bardziej przyzwyczajony. Wiedział jak postępować z tego typu osobami. Takie było jego życie. Jego strefa komfortu, nawet jeśli nie było to zazwyczaj przyjemnie życie, ale było znajome.

Robin przyjrzał się ciężkim kajdanom na nadgarstkach chłopca. Oczy ukryte za maską, skierowały się na blat stołu i małą postać zielonego nastolatka. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nieco starych i znoszonych rękawiczkach, zanim z aprobatą zauważył nowe ubrania. Nad dekoltem bluzy była widoczna blizna, a niewielki kieł wystawał spod dolnej wargi chłopca. Jego twarz została umyta, podobnie jak włosy, więc nie było na nich krwi. Robin nie widział wyrazu twarzy chłopca, którego głowa była pochylona w geście szacunku. Robin poczuł nieprzyjemne poruszenia w żołądku. Zignorował to uczucie i przybrał surowe oblicze, które można było ujrzeć u zwykłego zbrodniarza. Uderzył dłońmi o stół, będąc lekko zaskoczony, gdy chłopak nie podskoczył tak jak tego oczekiwał.

— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał. — Chcę, żebyś patrzył mi w oczy, kiedy będę z tobą rozmawiał.

Bestia posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, nie będąc zupełnie zaskoczony. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, napotkał białą tkaninę maski Mistrza Roba. W środku poczuł rozbawienie, gdy pewna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie: „Czy nie masz na myśli spojrzenie ci w maskę?” Nigdy nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego głośno i miał świetną praktykę w ukrywaniu swojego humoru przed Mistrzami. Robin spojrzał na nastolatka, wpatrując się w jego oczy, w których była widoczna pokora i przerażenie.

— Jak masz na imię?

— Mój tytuł to Bestia.

Robin zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na teczkę. Dokumenty opisywały historię chłopca odkąd miał osiem l. W pierwszych rejestrach kilkakrotnie wspominano o „przyjęciach”. Najprawdopodobniej, „Bestia at” był przeciętnym dzieckiem o dziwnych mocach, które zostało porwane przez złoczyńców.

— Musisz posiadać jakieś imię.

— Moi Mistrzowie nadają mi imię, którym chcą się do mnie zwracać. Mój tytuł to Bestia, ale mam wiele imion.

— Mam na myśli twoje imię zanim zostałeś Bestią.

Chłopiec zaczął się lekko trząść. Jego głos był beznamiętny, tak jak u kogoś kto powtarzał coś co zostało wbite mu w głowę.

— Jestem Bestią i niczym innym jak Bestią. Nic nie istniało wcześniej i nie powinno być innych wspomnień niż Bestia. Muszę zapomnieć o czasie przed Bestią, ponieważ nigdy nie wrócę do tego. Nie będzie tego później, bo zawsze będę Bestią. Muszę zapomnieć o marzeniach, które miałem nim zostałem Bestią i nigdy nie mogę pragnąć być czymś innym niż Bestią, bo Bestia to jedyna rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek będę. Jedynymi marzeniami, które będę miał, będą marzeniami, aby stać się szybszym, silniejszym i bardziej użytecznym dla moich Mistrzów.

Robin nie poruszył się, ale jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko za maską. Cyborg stojący z tyłu miał otwarte usta.  
Przywódca Tytanów czuł, że w jego żołądku zagościł strach. Przełknął.

— Czy jeden z twoich dawnych… Mistrzów ci to powiedział?

Bestia przytaknął, modląc się, by Mistrz już go o to nie wypytywał. Zielony chłopiec pamiętał swoje imię, przeszłość, bez względu na to, ile razy Mistrzowie powtarzali mu, żeby o tym zapomniał. Nie chciał się dzielić tymi wspomnieniami z nikim, a na pewno nie z Mistrzem, ale jeśli Mistrz Rob go o to poprosi, będzie zmuszony do odpowiedzi.

— Jak… Jak długo byłeś z Mistrzami? Jak dawno byłeś kimś… przed Bestią?

Bestia zawahał się. Nie był pewien, ile czasu spędził z Mistrzami. Dni zlewały się ze sobą, dni wydawały się trwać lata, a lata jak dni. Spuścił na chwilę wzrok, zanim przypomniał sobie polecenie Mistrza i spojrzał na maskę nastolatka.

— Nie wiem. Mo… Moje dokumenty odpowiedzą na to. — Wyjąkał drugą cześć.

Nie powinien mówić więcej niż bezpośrednią odpowiedź na pytanie. Nigdy nie mówił za wiele, nie robił sugestii, ani nie poprawiał Mistrza. Z zapartym tchem czekał, aż Mistrz Rob zacznie mówić. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, młody Mistrz po prostu skinął głową.

— Sądzę, że powinienem to przeczytać przed przesłuchaniem — wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok, by przewrócić stronę w aktach. Ponownie spojrzał na chłopca, a jego wzrok był jeszcze bardziej surowy i poważniejszy. — Tu nie ma żadnych imion. Jak nazywali się twoi dawni Mistrzowie?

Bestia poruszył się na krześle, czując się niekomfortowo.

— Nie wiem. Rzadko Mistrzowie mówili mi swoje imiona. Nie potrzebuję tego, bo jestem wzywany tylko po to, by być posłusznym. Nigdy po to, by rozmawiać z Mistrzem, dopóki nie zadano mi pytania.

— A co z tymi, którzy powiedzieli ci swoje imiona?

— Mam rozkaz zapominać imiona moich Mistrzów, a jeśli znam miejsce gdzie są, to również mam to zapomnieć. — Zamilkł jeszcze raz, by dodać niepotrzebne informacje, chcąc zobaczyć co zrobi Mistrz Rob. — Miało to sprawić, że będę bardziej zachęcający dla kupujących. Zachować bezpieczeństwo klientów.

Złość zapaliła się w oczach Mistrza Roba i Bestia skulił się lekko, tylko po to, aby wyprostować się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że gniew nie był skierowany na niego, ale na kogoś innego.

— Czy mógłbyś ich rozpoznać na zdjęciach? — zapytał zwięźle nastolatek.

Bestia zgarbił się wiedząc, że Mistrzowi nie spodoba się jego odpowiedź. Został schwytany, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, kupowany, sprzedawany i kradziony przez wielu Mistrzów. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie pierwszych z nich.

— Nie wszystkich — powiedział cicho, podnosząc wzrok. Jego nos instynktownie drgnął, gdy wdychał zapach Mistrza. — Ale… ale mogę rozpoznać ich zapach, jeśli bym go poczuł.

Robin nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy, ale po raz kolejny jego złość nie była skierowana na Bestię. Nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko temu, ile dodatkowej informacji dostarczył mu Bestia. Zielony nastolatek przełknął, zbierając każdą odrobinkę odwagi jaką posiadał, by odważyć się mówić do Mistrza bez uprzedniego pozwolenia.

— Mi… Mistrzu? Czy chcesz uzyskać informacje na temat tożsamości moich starych właścicieli?

Mistrz poderwał w zaskoczeniu głowę. Nawet Cyborg wyglądał na zszokowanego. Bestia poczuł, jak jego żołądek zacisnął się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił coś złego. Nie powinien mówić. Opuścił głowę w poddańczym geście. Jego chude ramiona trzęsły się.

Robin szybko zastanowił się nad swoimi opcjami. Chłopiec wydawał się taki lękliwy. Cudowny chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostarczyłby informacji, zwłaszcza jeśli byłoby to wbrew jego starym Mistrzom. Przytaknął.

— Tak. Jakie informacje posiadasz?

Bestia podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na maskę Mistrza Roba. Nie wyglądał na wściekłego, ale na wszelki wypadek zielony chłopiec usiłował zrobić to szybko. Bestia wyciągnął ręce, usiłując chwycić skórzane rękawiczki, ale przestał poruszać dłońmi, gdy kajdany wokół jego nadgarstków zabrzęczały. Cyborg i Robin wymienili spojrzenia. Pierwszy nastolatek uniósł klucz do kajdan. Lider Tytanów wzruszył ramionami. Dzieciak nie zamierzał uciekać, wciąż miał skute kostki, a Raven miała w swoim posiadaniu pilota. A i tak normalne kajdany nie mogłyby zatrzymać zmiennokształtnego, gdyby chciał uciec. Starszy nastolatek podszedł do chłopca i Bestia znieruchomiał ze strachu. Czy jego Mistrz sądził, że próbuje uciec? Czy był zły? Czy miał go ukarać? Spodziewał się uderzenia, bólu, ale zamiast tego wpatrywał się w niemym zdumieniu, gdy kajdany opadły z jego nadgarstków.

Spojrzał na swoich Mistrzów w szoku, zanim wstał, ściągając jednocześnie swoją ciepłą i niesamowicie wygodną fioletową koszulkę i zużyte skórzane rękawiczki. Odwrócił się plecami do Mistrzów, odsłaniając duże oznaczenia, które były widoczne na każdej z jego łopatek. Symbole były nieco zniekształcone przez inne nakładające się na nie blizny. Potem obrócił się przodem do Mistrzów, trzymając dłonie poniżej swojej klatki piersiowej, by zwrócić uwagę na symbole na grzbietach dłoni i piersi.

Mistrzowie wpatrywali się w niego. Bestia wyczuł palący wzrok także tych nie będących w pokoju. Znowu w jego umyśle przemknął jego ukryty humor. Chciał poruszyć brwiami i zapytać: „Podoba wam się to, co widzicie?” Ale znowu nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć na głos swoich myśli.

Robin przełknął ciężko, a jego spojrzenie śledziło dokładnie oparzenia, nawet wtedy, gdy wyjął powoli aparat o wysokiej rozdzielności ze swojego paska narzędziowego. Był to taki typ urządzenia, którego używał tylko do dokumentowania dowodów. Podszedł powoli do chłopca, tak jakby każdy ruch mógł go przerazić. Jednakże, Bestia nigdy by nie uciekł. Nigdy nie uciekał, jeśli jego Mistrz tego nie chciał. Robin zrobił ostrożnie zdjęcie każdego oznaczenia z kilku różnych kątów widzenia. Bestia oprócz lekkiego drżenia nie poruszał się, chyba że Robin mu to kazał. W końcu zdjęcia zostały zrobione i Robin odzyskał głos:

— Czy to wszystko?

Bestia skinął głową. Jego wzrok spoczął na koszuli, ale nie ruszył się, by ją chwycić. Robin zauważył jego spojrzenie i skinął głową, co skłoniło zielonego chłopca, by ją założyć, zanim usiadł z rękoma w doskonałej pozycji do ponownego założenia kajdan. Cyborg i Robin jednocześnie pokręcili głowami. Nie potrzebował ich. Bestia opuścił dłonie na blat stołu. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało za nimi, aż przypomniał sobie polecenie Mistrza Roba, by patrzeć mu w oczy.  
Robin wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

— Nie ma nic więcej o co mogę zapytać, dopóki nie przejrzę dokumentów, ale… Nie, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. — Jego poważne spojrzenie skupiło się na oczach Bestii. Zielony chłopak poczuł jak niepokój osiada mu na żołądku. — Muszę wiedzieć, czy lubisz zabijać, ranić ludzi i walczyć?

Bestia poczuł, jak jego ciało zamarło w bezruchu. Jakiego rodzaju było to pytanie? Niektórzy Mistrzowie pytali go o strategię, ale nikt, żaden z nich, nigdy go nie spytał, czy coś mu się podoba. I walka? Zabicie? Ranienie? Jak miał na to odpowiedzieć? Pewni Mistrzowie zadawali mu pytania z intencją odpowiedzi, którą chwili usłyszeć. Czy to było jedno z takich pytań? Czy Mistrzowie mieli odpowiedź, którą chcieli usłyszeć? Jeśli tak, to co było poprawną odpowiedzią? Każdy inny Mistrz chciałby, żeby powiedział tak, ale ci.. ci Mistrzowie byli dziwni. Nie wiedział, jaka była właściwa odpowiedź.

Robin wyczuł niezdecydowanie chłopca.

— Chcę prawdy.

Bestia zdusił cichy skowyt, który rósł mu w gardle. Nie wiedział, jaka była prawda. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co lubi robić i jakie rzeczy mu się podobają. Martwił się tym, że jeśli nawet je znajdzie, to i tak nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to podoba. Po prostu nie wiedział.

Cyborg pochylił się i szepnął do Robina:

— Spróbuj zapytać o każdą z tych rzecz po kolei.

Przywódca Tytanów spojrzał na kolegę z drużyny i skinął głową, opierając dłonie o stół.

— Czy lubisz zabijać? — zapytał.

Bestia poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska, gdy przypomniał sobie mętne oczy ludzi, którzy zostali zakatowani, zagryzieni, zatruci jadem lub uduszeni przez silne i żylaste mięśnie jego wężowej formy i rozszarpani na strzępy przez ostre zęby drapieżnika.

— Nie — powiedział cicho, ale pewnie.

Nie lubił zabijania. Niektóre z jego wewnętrznych zwierząt protestowały słabo, ale nawet większość z nich nie widziała najmniejszego pożytku w zabijaniu stworzeń, gdy nie przynosiło im to żadnych korzyści.

— Lubisz ranić ludzi?

Wspomnienie bólu przemknęło przez jego umysł. Ból spowodowany przez obrażenia po pobiciu przez Mistrzów. Radość na ich twarzach, gdy mieli świadomość, że cierpi. Szczęście, że to oni sprawiają mu ból.

— Nie.

— Lubisz walczyć?

Bestia zamilkł na chwilę, zanim odpowiedział cicho:

— Ta.. Tak. — Wziął głęboki oddech. Kontynuując, spuścił wzrok na podłogę: — Lubię walczyć i testować swoją siłę. Podoba mi się wiedza, że wygrałem i ochroniłem mojego Mistrza albo wtedy, gdy walczyłem z jego wrogami. Ja.. lubię korzystać z tego, czego nauczyli mnie Mistrzowie. Podoba mi się uczucie spełniania, gdy wiem, że uczyniłem mojego Mistrza dumnym i pokonałem jego wrogów. Lubię walczyć.

Czuł radość zalewającą go, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że lubił walczyć. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że naprawdę lubił te rzeczy. Teraz, kiedy to powiedział, wydawało się to takie oczywiste. Jego Mistrzowie przyglądali mu się uważnie, a mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Cyborga. Serce Bestii uspokoiło się lekko. Jego odpowiedź musiała być prawidłowa. Robin powoli pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze, myślę że na razie to tyle.

Niespodziewanie, Cyborg podszedł bliżej. Jego spojrzenie spoczywało na Bestii, nawet jeśli mówił do Robina:

— Poczekaj chwilę, Rob. Wierzę, że B chciałby cię o coś zapytać.

Bestia, całkowicie zdezorientowany, spojrzał na starszego nastolatka. Czy kazał mu o coś zapytać i zapomniał o tym? Co to mogło być? Cyborg uniósł brwi i jeszcze raz zachęcił chłopca:

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym, gdy złapałem cię na suszeniu się.

Nagle Bestia przypomniał sobie tę sytuację i jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz strachu. Z pewnością Mistrz Cyborg nie chciał, żeby zapytał o coś takiego. Nie może przecież poprosić, czy może się przekształcać. To było całkowite tabu, niewymowne. Większość Mistrzów nienawidziła myśli, że może się zmieniać bez pozwolenia. Nie mógł o to zapytać. Zostanie straszliwie ukarany, pobity, przypalony i kto wie co jeszcze. Zmiana kształtu nie była czymś, o co mógł kiedykolwiek zapytać Mistrzów. Ale… jego Mistrz kazał mu zapytać o to. Musiał być posłuszny.

Cyborg skulił się, gdy ujrzał strach chłopaka. Robił taką świetną robotę podczas przesłuchiwania. Wydawało się, że stracił odrobinę swojej nieśmiałości, która otulała go niczym koc. Teraz wydawało się, że Cyborg przekroczył jakąś granicę, a dzieciak znów był przerażony. Starszy nastolatek chciał już powiedzieć B, żeby o tym zapomniał, gdy chłopiec zaczął mówić:

— Mi… Mistrzu — zaczął nieśmiało, brzmiąc na przerażonego, jakby był najniższym z najniższych bytów, który nie miał prawa się odzywać. — Czy chciałbyś… udzielić mi pozwolenia na zmianę kształtu w innym czasie niż wtedy, kiedy mi to rozkażesz?

Robin był zaskoczony tym pytaniami i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Cyborga, który spoglądał na dzieciaka z zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy. Bestia wydawał się tak przerażony… Robin nie chciał dać mu możliwość ucieczki, ale… zielony chłopak wciąż miał na sobie obrożę, a Cudowny Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że po tym wszystkim powinien wynagrodzić nastolatka. Przytaknął.

— Nic mniejszego niż królik, chyba że jest to nagły przypadek.

Oczy Bestii otworzyły się szeroko, gdy skinął głową ze zdziwieniem i ulgą. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, zanim go zdusił, spoglądając jeszcze raz na stół. Cudowny Chłopiec zwrócił się do Cyborga:

— Zabierz go z powrotem do pokoju. Pozwólmy mu dzisiaj spać. Jutro posuniemy się dalej, gdy przeczytam dokumenty.

Cyborg skinął głową i odpiął kajdany z nóg Bestii, po czym zabrał go do jego celi. Zanim wyszedł, uśmiechnął się i poklepał zielonego nastolatka po plecach, nie zauważając, że chłopiec nie przestał drżeć na cielesny kontakt.

— Świetna robota, B. Do zobaczenia rano.

Światła zgasły, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Mistrzem Cyborgiem. Bestia rozejrzał się, by dowiedzieć się, że jest w tym samym pokoju co wcześniej. Przyglądał się uważnie otoczeniu. Jego dobre oczy mogły niemal idealnie widzieć w ciemności. Zielony nastolatek ziewnął, czując, jak odrobina beznadziei zaległa mu w żołądku, gdy się rozglądał. Był wykończony i chciał bardzo spać, a panująca w pokoju ciemność nie pomagała mu w utrzymaniu jasnego umysłu. Mistrz Rob mówił chyba coś o śnie? Bestia musiał go źle zrozumieć. Ponieważ, gdzie była jego klatka?


End file.
